I Love
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: It's been exactly a year since the biggest thing in the green changeling's life happened. So he decides to write about it. BBxRae fluff.


_Hi, it's Luna again with a little more BBxRae fluffy stuff. Was inspired by my BF to write this, because despite everything, he's there. Maybe I should write him a list?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the Teen Titans. No matter how much I wish I did. _

**BBxRae-BBxRae-BBxRae-BBxRae**

I wanted to surprise you by writing you a letter. Corny, I know, but I hope you'll see that I'm romantic, not cheesy. Although you probably already think I'm cheesy, just cuz of my jokes.

It's not really a letter. Just a list. But it's list that I want to share with you.

I love that you're not the same as everybody else. I don't mean this in the sense that you're only half-human. Hell, Cy's half robot, I've got animal DNA and Star's from another planet. Rob's just a ninja. But he doesn't matter here. What I meant was that you're not afraid to be yourself, even if you feel like throwing people out of windows into the bay (mainly me) or staying in your room all day. Yet you're still part of the team, our family, and you're still mine; the opposite of me, and without our differences, we wouldn't be as good together. Because we're awesome :)

I love that you so intelligent. You can speak 6 different languages, read God knows how many books and you're probably the smartest person in the Tower. Actually, I'd say you ARE the smartest person in the Tower.

Okay, this one's related to two, but I love that you try to get me to read something more than comic books. I mean, yeah, I have read books before – you know The Jungle Book is my fave, but I like comics more than other books. Though I think it's cuz the books you want me to read don't have pictures...

I love that you still watch scary movies with us, even though that one time turned the Tower into the best haunted house ever (I still can't believe you didn't do it for Halloween. That would've been awesome!), you still try and watch them with us on movie night when a horror gets picked. You don't run off. You sit on the sofa, cuddled against my side, and when you get scared, you squeeze my hand and hide your face in my chest. It makes me feel like you totally put your trust in me to protect you from anything bad and scary, even though it's only on a screen.

I love that you try things that I like. Like yesterday, when I got you to play Super Ninja Mega Monkeys with me. That was AWESOME! What wasn't awesome is that you beat me within ten minutes of learning the controls, but I'm ignoring that. And last week, when I'd made too much tofu at lunch and you tried some. I promise I won't tell Cy that you liked it. He'd kill me for converting another team mate.

I love that... hmm. Ooh, I know! I love that, despite a prophecy being put over your head at birth, you fought it. Yeah, you were scared about it and emotionless because of it, it didn't stop you from doing good in the world. And you saved us when it happened; giving us a little part of you power, protecting us from turning to stone like the rest of the city. Then when Rob found you and you powered up and kicked Trigon's ass, saving not just us and the city, but the whole dang world. And the universe. All by yourself. And that you found the hope and bravery that you needed to do it. Not that you needed to look far to find it. You had it in you all the time.

But what I love most is that you gave me a chance. After years of having to put up with me teling you jokes and talking to you when you were trying to meditate by the common room windows, you still gave me a chance. You took the biggest leap of faith with me and I'm so glad you did because we wouldn't have known how good we were together. That time when it was really awkward because we liked each other a LOT more than friends should like each other nearly killed me cuz I thought you were just gonna ignore your feelings. But you didn't; you said yes when I asked you to have lunch with me in the park, and I've never felt more happy than I did then.

I love that despite our differences, we're here, we're together, and I love you, knowing that you love me too.

Happy anniversary Rae.

Love Garfield xxxxxx

**BBxRae-BBxRae-BBxRae-BBxRae**

_So there you go folks, a little fluff from the heart of our fave shapeshifter._

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Read & review_

_Love Luna xxx_


End file.
